


Handle With Care

by blueutopiah



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Fun with weapons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueutopiah/pseuds/blueutopiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Hiei and Kurama do with their weapons after sparring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle With Care

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [ Yu Yu Hakusho Kink Meme](http://yyh-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/1063.html) on Live Journal. It's quite a lovely place; please support their cause.

They had been sparring, swiping at each other, tearing clothes and skin and never knowing where the line was crossed from fighting into foreplay.

And now they rolled together on the open field, the moon as their witness while they swiped again, but this time with fingers, teeth and tongues, their earlier weapons discarded in the upturned grass that would be repaired by Kurama once their tryst was done.

"N-nyah! _Hiei!_ " the redhead was face down in said grass, ass up, legs spread in an enticing manner that never failed to get Hiei's cock hard. His voice was raspy, pure liquid sex as he cried out in rhythm to the apparition's long tongue spearing his hole again and again.

"Hn," Hiei chuckled malevolently, his breath brushing over Kurama's hole. "You like that?"

"Nnnn, _yes_." Kurama spread his legs even wider, his cock bouncing, dripping wetness to the ground below.

Hiei ran his hand over the swell of the fox's cheeks, stroking himself as his gaze darted to the right.

"How about something else?" he asked with a smirk.

Lifting his head, Kurama repeated the question in a breathy tone. "Something els-AHHH-AHHH- _AHHH!_ " He arched his back, resisting a sudden intrusion but it forced its way in, using the lubrication from Hiei's tongue to stretch him, to twist and rub against his inner walls in just the right way, making him feel gloriously full.

But that certainly wasn't the fire demon's cock penetrating him. Looking over his shoulder the redhead gasped out "W-What i-is-"

"No questions." The smaller demon grasped Kurama's hair, wrapping the soft strands around his hand and pulling, arching the lithe fox even further back. At the rougher treatment, the redhead made a sound between a groan and a wail and the rawness of it, the lust in it, made Hiei's shaft even harder.

Fitting his form against Kurama's back, pumping the item in his hand in and out slowly and watching the body below him writhe and moan, Hiei nipped at a shoulder blade and husked, "Don't you recognize your Rose Whip?"

The fox's cries were punctuated by a gasp, and those emerald eyes rolled to the side, trying to glare at Hiei but failing as the handle was pushed in even further, every mark, every seam, every nuance in the grip scraping pleasure along the redhead's tunnel.

"I'm surprised, Kurama," Hiei's voice was low and sexual, a purr with a mocking edge. "No one has ever used your weapon against you before?"

Growling, the redhead tried to retort but every time the words were about to jump off his tongue, Hiei would twist the handle, or push it in further, or pump it faster, and all Kurama could do was ride the wave of bliss.

But he could crest the wave, direct the wave, bend it to his will. Closing his eyes, which had begun to roll back into his head, he sent a tendril of youki into his favourite weapon and hummed with satisfaction as the end began to change shape. It elongated as it curved, its newly-formed tip brushing against that spot at the upper end of Kurama's tunnel and white-hot pleasure shot through his veins, his body responding in kind.

Heated, possessed by the sensual creature below him, Hiei began to rub his shaft against Kurama's hip, leaving glistening trails of precum on the smooth skin as the redhead gyrated, moving with a graceful sensuality only a kitsune could possess, charging the air around them and causing the smaller demon to pick up speed, thrusting the whip handle hard and fast, one hand a blur and the other still wound through that impossibly red hair.

"Yes, yes yes. _Inari!_ " Kurama cried out as the perfectly-rounded end of the handle ruthlessly plundered his sweet spot. Balancing on one arm he lifted a hand and played with his right nipple, layering pleasure upon pleasure, but his cock was practically screaming at him. Dancing his fingers downward, Kurama was about to wrap tightness and warmth around his sex but his hand was quickly swatted away and his face was pushed into the grass hard.

"No," Hiei growled, garnet eyes glowing, "Only the handle makes you come."

Kurama whined into the dirt as the new angle sent the end of the whip in even deeper, stretching his hole past comfort. He clawed at the ground wanting to come, needing the release so badly, but once Hiei began a new pattern of deep thrusts - flicking his wrist at the end of the push so it nicked across that perfect place within - Kurama suddenly forgot about coming because the orgasm was already pooling inside of him, spinning and surging, pulling his body taut, then washing through him.

Slowing the thrusts, Hiei grinned into Kurama's shoulder blade as the fox cried out, his body racking as he spent himself onto the ground below. Once the redhead stopped shivering, the smaller demon released the hold on his hair and gently removed the handle, turning to place it on the ground beside them. However, just as it left his hand the whip transformed and a rose fell to the grass instead, the whisper of Kurama's youki all around them.

Caught off guard by the moment, Hiei didn't even see Kurama move until he was on his back, staring up at a flushed, tousled redhead. His stomach dropped as those green eyes glinted, and for the first time in awhile Hiei felt true fear as he realized that he was being straddled perfectly, with his wrists under Kurama's knees.

And his sword in Kurama's hands.

Slowly, the fox turned the katana, running fingers over the handle, caressing it, and a feral smile spread across his face.

"Hiei?" he asked, his voice low, hungry, and every inch Youko Kurama "have you ever had your weapon used against you before?"


End file.
